


It gleams and glimmers

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Post TWOTL, Scar Worship, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: “I know that you love me.  I have for some time.  I thought perhaps you were not capable of love but I can feel now that is not the case it is just your particular brand of love that I had to acclimatise to.”Hannibal does not deny his love, what would be the point as connected as they are now?  He holds his love for Will outstretched for him to see it gleams and glimmers between them.  “Is it important for you, if we are to be physically intimate that love be a part of that?”





	It gleams and glimmers

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on many other things but instead this popped into my head and would not leave. So here we are have some conversation followed by porn.

“Have you thought about sex?” Will asks this in an even tone, almost conversational. They are sat together on the veranda of their, what Hannibal believes is modest, but as far as Will is concerned verging on grandiose, beach house.  Both are looking out at the waves and the sun as it sets, colouring the sea from blue to vibrant reds and pinks. A breeze gently flows through the air. They are both drinking chilled white wine from the tumblers Will insists upon rather than the tall stemmed glasses he fears he will break.  Hannibal tolerates this but only outside. 

 

Hannibal takes in the sudden question with a realisation that it is probably not that sudden.  They have spent three years playing games with each other. What could be described as erotically charged cat and mouse...Hannibal is sure if he described it like that Will would laugh or roll his eyes or both.  Hannibal considers the question, as to all intents and purposes they are living together. They share the same bed more out of habit than anything else he presumed. However now in this moment as he turns to look at Will’s profile in the fading sun he realises it is perhaps not as much about habit than it is about need.

 

“Do you mean have I thought about sex between us?” Hannibal asks even though he does not need the clarification. Will just nods but does not remove his gaze from the sunset. Hannibal looks at him for a moment longer and then too looks out to the sea. “Yes I have considered it.”

 

“Have you ever had sex because you wanted to? Because of a genuine desire or is it always a manipulation?” Will looks at Hannibal now his profile beginning to come under shadow.

 

“Is that what you think of me?”

 

“It is my only experience of you.  Alana that was manipulative. Bedelia? Was that desire?”

 

Hannibal sighs at the sound of these names. “Alana yes that was manipulative. I needed to keep her blind to me and it seemed the easiest route. I did care about her, in a way, at the time.”

 

“Bedelia?”

 

A sly smile creeps across Hannibal’s face as he sips his wine “part desire part control. They merged after a while.  What about you? What about Molly?”

 

“That was comfort.”  Will thinks of his old self wrapped in a cloud of self loathing and denial.  Molly was his attempt at salvation but Hannibal would never allow him such a luxury. He would never allow himself. Not now. Not after everything. 

 

“Have you thought about it?”

 

A pause which Hannibal allows to linger. “Yes” Will responds. 

 

“It is to be expected, we do share an intimacy we have for sometime.”

 

“A purely intellectual intimacy.”  

 

Hannibal huffs slightly at that. “I would add instinctual.  We share a mind now in many ways do we not?”

 

“I didn’t mean to undermine our connection Hannibal.  In every way I am more intimate with you than I have been with anyone else in my life.”

 

“You are thinking of sex between us as a logical next step.”  

 

_ Well that’s romantic,  _ Will thinks but doesn’t say instead he smiles and turns to look at Hannibal “No that makes it sound…”

 

“Clinical?”  Hannibal adds feeling Will’s gaze on him.

 

Will takes a deep breath and tries a different approach. “When we first killed together, when we killed the dragon how did you feel then? About us? About me?”

 

Hannibal turns and meets Will’s gaze and is almost overcome with emotion at the sudden openness in Will’s expression.  He is reminded of that night on the cliff, the violence yes but also the grasping at each other, the closeness of their bodies, bleeding into each other.  “You were radiant.”

 

Will smiles at Hannibal “that is not a word someone would use in a purely intellectual manner.”  

 

Hannibal looks down briefly oddly bashful which makes Will laugh. “No perhaps not but it is the truth, I look at you now,” Hannibal looks up again to meet those blue eyes “and you are radiant to me still.  How do you feel about me?”

 

“I know that you love me.  I have for some time. I thought perhaps you were not capable of love but I can feel now that is not the case it is just your particular brand of love that I had to acclimatise to.”

 

Hannibal does not deny his love, what would be the point as connected as they are now?  He holds his love for Will outstretched for him to see it gleams and glimmers between them.  “Is it important for you, if we are to be physically intimate that love be a part of that?”

 

Will looks away from Hannibal’s studying gaze, a ghost of a smile still on his lips as he looks out to the rolling waves the sun sinks lower, he feels the humidity of the night cloying at his skin and is briefly reminded of home. “I suppose I need to ask myself if I am capable of love?”  Will has changed so much or perhaps not changed just accepted himself. He is who is was always meant to be. He always found intimacy and love a challenge, always found himself watching his relationships from the outside of himself. Playing a role. Now he has nowhere to hide, no reason to.  Here with Hannibal he has no other option than to be himself, to let that armour slip away revealing the truth beneath. Will wonders at what that truth is. To know thyself is a rare gift.

 

“You have always been very capable of love Will if you allow yourself.  Your empathy presents you with a connection to your emotions that not many experience.  You have an intimacy with yourself that many would covet.”

 

“Do you still see that in me?  My empathy?”

 

“It is still there Will.  You are just learning to manage it not be controlled by it.”

 

Will laugh a short bark. “I am not sure that is a good thing.”

 

“Do you still the view the world in such black and white terms?  Are you still ruled by societies moral compass?”

 

“I am still aware of them yes.”

 

“I suppose sex and intimacy were always a double edged sword for you.”  Will can feel Hannibal’s gaze on him as he considers this.

 

“In some ways yes.  I always felt lost, as if a part of me was being taken over by the other person.  Not always a bad thing it could be cathartic. I would imagine with you the manipulation involved in causing another to lose control was all the satisfaction you needed.”

 

Hannibal looks at Will and fixes him with what could be described as a look of contempt. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

 

Will laughs again a more joyful laugh this time at seeing Hannibal’s open displeasure. “I just mean your motivations for having sex would get you off as much as the act itself if not more.”

 

“That is what you think I would be like with you? I would never allow myself to lose control.”

 

It is Will’s turn to be surprised at the genuine offence Hannibal appears to have taken to this line of conversation. “Honestly?”

 

“Yes always.”

 

“A part of me thought that yes but seeing your reaction makes me rethink my assessment.”

 

Hannibal finishes his drink and places the glass down by his chair “there is only one way to answer this question Will.”  Hannibal says this with a smile and there is a challenge to his voice. Even though it was Will who brought this up and he knew that Hannibal would probably suggest this it still shocks Will that Hannibal doesn’t want to talk more.  

 

“You don’t want to talk more?”  

 

Hannibal stands up and offers Will his hand.  Will stares at it suddenly incredibly unsure wondering if he should have ever brought this up.  Finishing his drink in one gulp Will places the glass down on the floor and then looks up at Hannibal.  He takes a deep breath and takes Hannibal’s hand allowing himself to be pulled up to standing. They are now very close, Will’s hand still entwined in Hannibal’s.  Will feels strangely self conscious stood this close to Hannibal who seems to sense this and gently smiles. “Breathe Will.”

 

Will does indeed let out long sigh as he tries to relax.  Hannibal leans in closer to him and brushes his lips against Will’s and then gently presses his lips against Will’s in a chaste kiss.  Will thinks how soft Hannibal’s lips are and how not strange this feels. He has never kissed another man before but then he is not sure he thinks of Hannibal as a man, he is other.  The nervousness he feels is not really connected to Hannibal’s gender more of what this means between them. Will knows what he wants he has known it for some time it is only now in this moment as Hannibal gently kisses him wrapping his arm around Will’s waist pulling him closer that he allows himself to truly feel it.

 

The kiss is slow and languid as Will opens up to Hannibal, a gentle scrape of tongues.  There is no need to rush they have all the time in the world here as the sun sets behind them and the heat coils around them.  Time has stopped for this moment. Eventually they part and Will smiles as he meets Hannibal’s eyes he can see there is no mask there he is open; monster and all.  Will can see to very centre of him, the monster underneath the skin, the darkness and violence of him and it doesn’t scare him. He feels a strange sense of awe as the sight of it.

 

Hannibal leads Will to the bedroom.  It is a space they have shared since they started living here.  They sleep here, they wake together it has never occured to either of them for it to be any other way.  Will looks down at Hannibal’s bare feet he has never really looked at Hannibal’s feet before. He has looked at Hannibal a lot since they came here.  The reduction in clothes Hannibal wears make it impossible for Will to not have noticed. No more three piece suits in this weather, Hannibal is all loose fitting trousers and linen shirts with the buttons undone to reveal his chest hair and quickly tanning skin. He is a open and relaxed and it has been endlessly intoxicating to Will.  

 

His hair is longer too and Will finds it softens his features he looks younger like this.  Right now Will is wondering if he has a foot fetish as he is finding the long elegant nature of Hannibal’s toes strangely alluring.  “Will.” Hannibal’s voice is soft but demanding as Will looks up at him as Hannibal’s hand comes up to Will’s hair grasping at his curls. “Stay with me.”

 

Will smiles and nods a yes he needs to stay in the moment not allow him mind to wander away from him as he usually would.  “Kiss me again.” Hannibal smiles and pulls Will close to him and kisses him with more force than before and Will moans as he feels his body responding to Hannibal’s mouth.  As they kiss Hannibal’s hands find their way under Will’s t shirt scraping up his back before grabbing the hem and pushing up until they part briefly so Hannibal can remove it, drop it on the floor before resuming to kiss him as his hands grasp at his now naked waist.  Will can feel the heat of his skin burning at the simple touch, he arches his neck back so Hannibal can kiss his way from the curve of his mouth down his jaw and then trail kisses down his neck. Will brings his hands underneath Hannibal’s shirt and feels the strong muscles of his back as they move under his palms, heat radiating from his body at Will’s touch. 

 

Unable to stop himself a moment longer Will begins to undo the buttons of Hannibal’s shirt his hands are shaking as he undoes each button.  Hannibal shrugs the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Hannibal reaches to Will’s belt and undoes it then his fly so he can push his shorts and underwear down to the ground.  Will smiles and does the same to Hannibal so they are both naked. Hannibal places his hand on Will’s chest and pushes him gently so he takes the hint and lies on the bed. The sheets are a crisp and white they feel cool against Will’s increasingly hot skin. 

 

Hannibal takes a moment to appreciate the view of Will on the bed waiting for him.  He can see his cock is not fully aroused but certainly getting there. Will looks right back at Hannibal standing naked before him.  They have seen each other naked before many times but never taken the time to look at each other to take in those scars and lines that make up their shared story.  Eventually Hannibal covers Will with his body kissing him briefly on the lips before making his way lower, down his neck, across his shoulders and down to each nipple which he kisses and swirls his tongue around before kissing lower.  He stops at the scar he left Will a lifetime ago, he looks up at Will through his eyelashes and places a firm kiss to he raises line which causes Will to moan loudly and raise his arms up above his head to grip the headboard. Hannibal had hoped for this reaction.  He slowly kisses every inch of the scar reverently and by the time he is done Will’s cock is flinching and leaking.

 

“Come back up here.”  Will whispers, Hannibal places one last kiss to the scar and makes his way back to Will who grasps his hair with one and kisses him fiercely, with his other hand he reaches down between them, he pushes Hannibal’s foreskin back before taking both of their cocks in his hand and strokes up once as he thrusts his hips up causing a single loud moan to leave Hannibal’s mouth.  Will breaks the kiss to look at hannibal as he thrusts up again. He can see the control slipping from Hannibal’s face and it makes Will groan with need. This is what he wants, he wants to see Hannibal lose control he wants to feel that power.

 

Will maneuvers them so Hannibal is underneath him.  “I assume there is lube?” Will says this as he starts to kiss and bite along Hannibal’s shoulder blade.

 

“Yes”  Hannibal’s voice is more breathless than Will has ever heard it. “Bedside drawer.”

 

Will smiles against Hannibal’s skin before reaching over and opening the drawer and retrieving the lube.  He pours some in his hands, warming it before spreading it over his fingers. “I haven’t done this before, tell me if I hurt you.”  

 

Hannibal smiles, places a hand on Will’s chest and pushes him back so he sat between Hannibal’s legs which he spreads wide for Will.  Hannibal then takes Will;s lube covered hand and guides it to his hole. “You won’t hurt me. I can guide you.” Will’s cock flinches at the way Hannibal then finds on of Will’s fingers and guides it inside himself.  Will can feel the tight warmth around his finger as he pushes further in. Experimenting he removes his finger to the knuckle and then pushes inside again watching as Hannibal as a sheen of sweat appears on his skin and his cock flinches.  He does this a few more times until he can feel Hannibal’s hole has loosened. “Another.” Hannibal moans.

 

Will is utterly intoxicated with how Hannibal is responding to him, such open desire and lust in his eyes it is more than he ever could have hoped for.  Will takes his finger out and pushes two back in and Hannibal arches his back at the less than gently intrusion Will eager to feel that tightness around his fingers again.  “Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t stop.”  hannibal says his voice is dripping with lust as he tries to catch his breath.  Will pushes in again with his two fingers feeling Hannibal respond to him. After a few more pushes Hannibal is breathing evenly once more and Will can feel the stretch working. “Go deeper, you will feel my prostate.”

 

Will’s eyes widen at that and he pushes further inside watching his fingers disappear completely he feels it a small nub he presses slightly and Hannibal’s eyes roll back in his head “yes, fuck, yes Will that’s it.”  The sound of Hannibal swearing and the sight of him gripping the sheets in his fists in agonising pleasure almost makes Will come. He takes a deep breath and with his other hand he strokes his own cock as he presses that spot inside Hannibal once more. 

 

“More, Will please I can take more.”  Hannibal moans as Will complies and pushes a third finger inside.  It is not as tight as before as the muscles are relaxing allowing Will inside he cannot help but push once more against Hannibal’s prostate as he is fast becoming addicted to the way Hannibal writhes helpless beneath every time he applies even the gentlest pressure.  The thought of putting his cock inside Hannibal is almost overwhelming.

 

Hannibal is groaning in pleasure now and Will can feel he is almost wide enough for him.  “Please Will, fuck me, please.” 

 

Will covers his cock in lube and slowly removes his fingers before pressing the tip of his cock against Hannibal’s hole he pushes inside. As he covers Hannibal’s body with his own. “Fuck yes, please Will, yes.”  Will can see Hannibal is indeed losing control and it makes him more hard than he has ever been as he pushes completely inside Hannibal. The feeling is at first foreign to Will, almost too tight and he gasps at the pressure.  “Fuck Hannibal its so tight.” Will kisses Hannibal slowly until they are both more accustomed to the feeling. Will begins to roll his hips as Hannibal wraps his legs around Will taking him deeper. They both cry out as Will’s cock fully seated finds Hannibal’s prostate.   “I want you to touch yourself.” Will moans his voice breathless. They reposition so that Hannibal can lean against the headboard and Will can straddle him and watch as Hannibal reaches down and pushes the foreskin back on his cock and strokes the precum down his shaft as Will thrust once more.

 

“Fuck.”  Hannibal moans.

 

“Look at me.”  Will commands and they lock eyes so Will can see and feel everything Hannibal is feeling, he can feel the loss of control, the intense pleasure he can feel it all bleeding into his own.  Will rolls his hips again with more purpose this time because this doesn’t feel like being lost this feels like coming home, he can feel they are one right now, their shared pleasure making it so much more intense.

 

“Come for me please I want to see you come.”  Will’s voice is dripping with pleasure and Hannibal groans as he strokes himself in earnest it doesn’t take long until Hannibal is coming hard.  Will feels the force of Hannibal’s orgasm as he clenches down on Will’s cock. The sight of Hannibal coming so hard for him pushes Will over the edge and it it only takes a few more rolls of his hips until Will is coming inside Hannibal.  Will collapses on top of Hannibal breathless and shaking at the force of his orgasm.

 

“Fuck.”  Will finally manages.

 

Hannibal laughs softly “fuck indeed.”

 

Will leans back and kisses Hannibal softly groaning as he removes himself from inside Hannibal. 

 

“I suggest a shower.”  Hannibal says as he strokes Will’s side with his clean hand.

 

Will laughs “yes.”  

 

They make their way to the shower standing under the water they kiss softly and reverently.  Hands wonder gently and lazily over each other. Will washes Hannibal hands stroking over skin as he spreads soap everywhere skirting over his still open hole causing Hannibal to whimper into Will’s shoulder as he holds him up.  Hannibal kisses Will’s shoulder as he grasp at him. Will makes sure Hannibal has rinsed all the soap from himself before allowing Hannibal to wash his hair. Will groans at the way Hannibal massages his scalp. Every touch between them feels warm and comforting. Will’s mind is blissfully blank as they stand in the shower long enough for the hot water to run out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are adored and worshipped in the temple of my neurosis and self doubt.


End file.
